


Ten Years

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Musing, Post-Canon, Spoilers, hardship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Drabbles #18 HardshipMusings on waiting for someone who might never come~
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen, Jafar/Sinbad (Magi), Ren Hakuei/Ren Kouen, all implied
Series: Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I don't know if it was "Happy Sinja Reunion Day" or something with tons of artwork coming out, but made me think of a few different spins I could put on that. I find beauty in both avenues of Sin coming back or Sin never coming back. (Or Sin coming back a lot later (either reincarnated or possessing an offspring from a previous fling) 'k I've thought of many possibilities) But for the prompt, things went this way.

_ Ten years...it’s been ten years since he left. Ten before I met him, twenty together, ten with him gone…half of my life. _

Ja’far stared up at the moon from the open window of his humble rebuilt home in Sindria. He didn’t need a fancy palace, and neither did those he lived with. Simple and easy to maneuver about.

Hand clenched on the sill, holding back his frustrations. Suddenly he felt another on top of his. He knew it was Kouen and not Hakuei. He knew Kouen disliked hearing about Sinbad. So he simply leaned in for silent support.

**Author's Note:**

> If wondering, the set up kinda based on one of the manga papers with Hakuei's goal of rehabilitating Kouen to take down a rampaging unicorn--that's why those two are in Sindria. (Same Paper had Ja'far's dream of "For that person to return one day" ;.;)
> 
> Would have gone on with a conversation, but hit 100 words before getting to the line I first wrote that started this idea ^^;
> 
> I might do another drabble this week with Ja'far and Mizuki from Kamisama Kiss discussing the hardships of serving their god-masters X3 putting two white snek bois together...


End file.
